Don't Forget: Sequel to A Dead's Mystery
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: IMPORTANT- TO UNDERSTAND READ A DEAD'S MYSTERY Austin and Ally. You could never separate them, even when their not Austin and Ally. Will they find out? But instead of Austin and Ally, it's Houston and Hallie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the Sequel to A Dead's Mystery. By the way, these are the characters,**

**Houston Madison Noom- Austin Monica Moon, Houston has Austin's blonde hair, and brown eyes.**

**Hallie Maria Lawson- Ally (idk) Dawson, has Ally's brown hair and hazel eyes.**

**Trish- Trish Fisher (Married Dez) Still the same trish but older.**

**Dez Fisher- Dez Fisher but older**

**Ross Shor Moon- Married Cassidy had two ferturnal twins. Is Older.**

**Cassidy Moon- Married Ross Older**

**Talia Jo Moon and Ally Meagan Moon- Twins and Ross and Cassidy's kids, Talia has light Caramel hair with Ally's brown eyes, Ally has Ally's brown hair and Ross' hazel eyes.**

**Austin Duncan Fisher and Tyler Joshua Fisher- Dez and Trishs' twin boys. Austin has brown hair and green eyes and Tyler has Red hair and brown eyes**

**On with the story!**

**Hallies P.O.V**

Hi! I'm Hallie Maria Lawson, I live in Miami, my parents names are Jenny and Dexter Lawson. There separated though. My mom was in Anarctica studying penguins. I feel like I was a different person before, I don't know. But I'm 16 years old. Well gotta go to school.

As I'm walking I see our gang, their names are, Talia and Ally Moon, Austin and Tyler Fisher. I was walking toward them but, I bumped into someone and my papers were everywhere, "Oh god, I'm so sorry." "Its okay." I met up to see beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Hi, have we meet before? Its like a meet you before." The Blondie says.

"Maybe. In another life. I'm Hallie." I say.

"Cool. I'm Houston." Houston.

"We'll me and my friends are going to my friends house, you wanna join?"

"Sure."

~After school~

"Hey guys this is Houston." I introduce the gang to Houston.

"Hi." Talia and Ally giggle.

"Sup?" Austin and Tyler say and I think asks?

"Come on, we gotta meet my parents. Tyler and Austins parents are there too." Ally says.

~At the Moon's House~

"Dad! Were home a brought the gang." Talia yells.

Her parents come down, and two other grown ups come too. When they see Houston and I, they're eyes wide.

"Ally? Austin?" There eyes widen.

"Were right here."

"No not you them. Is that really you?"

"Um I think you have the wrong people, I'm Hallie and this is Houston." I smile at them.

"I'm Ross and this is Cassidy, my wife and our friends, Trish and Dez."

"Cassidy is our birth mom." Talia and Ally said.

"No I'm not." Cassidy says.

"WHAT?!"

"Of course she's not, you guys are Ally Dawson and Ross Moon's kids." Me and Houston says.

"How do you know that! That happened 16 years ago! When Austin and Ally died." Trish exclaims.

"I don't know. I only remember something. That Austin and Ally went to heaven and went into two newborns and went into there next life." I say. There mouth hang open, Houston finished for me, "And Ally died when she was giving Cassidy, her eggs. Then I killed myself."

"What do you mean, 'Then I killed myself.'" Ross asks.

"I don't know. But me and Austin, I feel like I know him, like from another life." Houston explains.

Then, for some reason, I remembered something, Sarah, SARAH….. SARAH!

I gasp, "Sarah,"

There eyes widen, Houston finished, "Killed Ally."

"How do you know that?" Ross asks.

"Me and Houston know everything. You and Ally took a potion from Voodoo Chris, and you turned 18 again and ally turned alive, and well 16 again." I explain. "But I don't know how we know that. I mean I'm Hallie not, Ally, and he's Houston not Austin, we have the same hair as them, but different eyes, my parents names are, Dexter and Jenny, her's were Lester and Penny. Houston parents are Jimi and Jackie. Not Mimi and Mike." I explain.

"We can help you, I know your Austin and Ally." Ross explains.

"NO!" I snap, "I've had enough I am Hallie! Not Sally! Not Ally! Just Hallie! He's Houston! Not Dallas! Not Austin! Houston!" I cry out. "Why do you think I'm Ally! I'm Ally! Not Hallie!" There eyes widen.

"Y-you just said your Ally!" Trish exclaims.

"You people are crazy lets go Houston." I say while dragging Houston.

~10 MINS LATER =)~

Me and Houston, when to the rose garden in Fan Street.

"Houston?"

"Yeah, Hallie?"

"Do you think, were, you know, Austin and Ally?"

"I don't know."

We stayed silent.

What the hell happened?

Highschool is going to be hard. But what I didn't know is that, it's going to be much worse.

**Thanks for reading!**

**This will probably be 5-7-10 chapters.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am continuing Don't forget: Sequel to A dead's Mystery. I just needed some inspiration, so a couple of Taylor Swift songs and BOOM ideas! (I DON'T own Taylor Swift, that would be weird O.o) Anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally but I do own Houston and Hallie. Enjoy! **

**Hallies's P.O.V**

Hello again, please remind me why I'm telling you my personal business, oh yeah, the author.

**Pause**

**Shut it Hallie!**

**Continue**

Anyways, me and Houston have been hanging a lot lately, and I'm starting to like him. No I cant! Dammit why are decisions so hard? Anyways, Houston and I are going to Biology(Science I think), were lab partners. We just entered, and doing attendance.

"Hallie Lawson?"

"Um excuse me that's not my name." I say, what the ef did I say that?

"Yes, it is Ms. Lawson."

"No it's not!" I yell.

"Go to the principles! Now!"

I scoff, and go to the principles.

~At the Principles Office~

"What time is it now, Ms. Lawson?" Principle Scarlett asks.

"Just send me home, but my parents changed there number, I'll call them." I call the number on my cell and,

"Hello?"

"Ross! It's Hallie! Pick me up from school. I'm getting suspended."

"What? You know what? Fine be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks!"  
~10 minutes Later~

"You may go Hallie, be at school in 3 days, when you're suspension is over." Principle Scarlett says.

"Kay. Bye Principle Scarlett." I say walking out.

"Hallie." Ross says.

"At you're house." I sniffle.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ross asks.

"I'll- I'll tell you later."

"Fine."

~At the Moon household~

We sat on next to each other on the couch, I cried silently. I hugged Ross, "Help me." I begged.

"With what?"

"Today a-at school… I screamed at t-th-the teacher and said Hallie Lawson wasn't my name." I sobbed.

"Oh Hallie." Ross hugged me.

"I'm so confused. I don't feel like I'm normal. I just want it to go back how it was! I wanna be Ally Dawson! Not Hallie Lawson!" I sobbed.

"Why? I mean, then you would've been so old, and you would have married Austin or me."

"I just wanna be the old me, I hate Hallie Lawson! I miss being me!"

"Okay, how about we stay here until, the gang shows up. Okay?" I nod and cry into his shirt.

_Houston P.O.V_

What the hell happened to Hallie? Gosh! Well, I have to tell the gang at the Moon's that I'm going to (Beep). God, this is going to be so hard, I especially don't wanna (Beep) Hallie. I think I'll (Beep) her the most. Well time for lunch.

~At lunch~

"Hey guys! What happened to Hallie?" Austin asks.

"I don't know. She just freaked!" Tyler said.

"Well, after 5th and 6th periosd were going to my house, right?" Talia asks.

"Hey! It's my house too!" Ally says.

"Anyways, we'll be there right guys?" Talia asks. And we all nod, then continue eating our hotdogs. Stupid school lunch.

~At the moons After school~

"Hey dad I'm- What is going on?" Talia screams/asks. Holy crap! I saw Hallie asleep on Ross' shoulder.

"It's not what it looks like! Guys, we have things to tell you, especially to Houston. Ally wake up!" He yells in Hallie's ears.

"Dad! I'm awake!" Ally says.

"Not you Ally. That Ally!" Ross points to Hallie who has woken up and has red and puffy eyes, probably from crying.

"Why are they here! Especially Austin!" Hallie exclaims.

"Hey!" Austin says.

"Not you stupid! That one." She points at me.

"What!? I'm Houston Madison Noom! Not Austin Monica Moon!" I say unsurely.

Suddenly, Hallie starts crying, "I'm Ally! Austin! Cant you see that you're not Houston-" She freezes. No joke literally freezes, then starts shaking, then something in her neck goes off and a hologram goes off and it show… Ally Dawson.

"Hello. I'm Ally Dawson. Hey Ross, Cassidy, Trish, Dez, Ally and Austin. Other Austin." She smiles at me. She goes up to me and presses my neck, then I freeze and shake and pass out. But I remember a hologram popping out of my neck.

**Ross' P.O.V**

"Hi. I'm Austin Moon. Don't worry. You're friends will be okay, but were not. Ally?" Austin says.

"Okay, how do I starts, who's Talia and Ally?" Ally asks, and Talia and Ally's hands raise. "My babies."

"We don't know you." Talia and Ally say.

"Well, I'm you're mother." Ally states.

"What?! Dad!" They yell at me.

"Ross Shor Moon!" Ally D. says.

"Sorry? Anyways, Austin?" I ask for his help.

"Hi Grandpa Ross!" He smiles at me.

"Hi Austin." I say.

"Grandpa?" Talia, Ally, Austin, and Tyler asks.

"Later." I say.

"Listen, me and Austin don't have much time, we'll come at when you need advice. We have to go. Bye Ross. Cassidy. Kids. Trish. Dez." Ally says and disappears with Austin.

"What happened?" Hallie asks.

"You don't want to know." Me, Cassidy, Trish, Dez and the kids say.

"Okay? Anyways, they're something I wanted to tell you guys, I'm going on tour!" Houston says. Our jaws drop.

"When do you go?" Hallie asks.

"Tomorrow. You guys, I go on the 2 A.M flight, can you guys be there?" We all nod.

"Thanks, well gotta go. Bye!" Houston jogs out.

We all look at Hallie, who looks like she's about to cry, "Hallie… Are you okay?" I asks.

She wipes tears, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" More tears spill.

"I want to be Ally now." She whispers. We sigh, while Austin and Tyler leave.

"Can I sleep over?" She asks.

"Please daddy!" Ally and Talia beg.

"It's okay."

God, well it's only the beginning.

**Like? Hate? Well I decided I'm finishing it! Did I say that already? I don't know. Well review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I know some of you are confused so I'll explain Houston is secretly a musician, that's why only Hallie asks, because he told her. And there's a chip in both Hallies and Houston's neck that makes they're souls (aka Austin and Ally) come out, but theyre still alive. Got it? Okay anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally. But I do own Houston and Hallie. (P.S You'll find out Hallie secret talent. ;))**

**H&H&H&H&H**

Hallie's P.O.V

"Hey Hallie! What kind of tour is Houston going on?" Ally and Talia ask.

"He's a musician, and I think it's world." I choke back tears.

"Aww! Hallie it's okay! He'll come back." Talia comforts me.

"I know. But, I love him." I whisper.

"Aww! So cute you're guys' ship name is Housllie!" Talia says.

I laugh, "Okay, and you and Tyler's ship name is Tylia!" I say, she blushes, "Whatever."

"And Austin and Ally's ship name will be different than me and Austin ship name, so it will be Alstin instead Auslly." I say.

Talia sighs while Ally blushes, "Do you really think you and Houston are Austin and Ally?" Talia asks.

"Yea. I know we are, god, hey what time is it?" I ask.

"1:45." Ally says.

"Come on we gotta be at the airport! Because it's already tomorrow!" I chuckle at the last part.

"Dad! Time to go to the airport!" Talia yells.

Ross groans, "Fine be ready in 5 minutes!"

"Oh can I borrow some of you're guys' cloths?" I ask.

"Of course!" they both says. I pick out Talia's big black hoodie with a zipper, Ally's white tight tank top, Ally's grey sweat pants, and Talia's beige colored Ugg boots (I don't own Ugg Boots).

"Ready?" Ross asks us, "Ready!" we all say. The airports a good 20 minute ride from here so we drive in silence.

~At the Airport Hallies P.O.V~  
I'm trying my very hardest not to cry, or bawl. Then I see a mop of blonde hair and I say to the gang, (Btw Cassidy, Trish, Dez, Ross, Ally, Austin, Tyler, Talia are there with me) "Guys, there's Houston, I'll say goodbye last, Go ahead." I smile at them while they just nod. They each hug him and congratulate him. Okay, I look at him and we look eyes, he waves, and I walk over to him, "Hi Houston." I whisper.

"I guess this is Goodbye." He says.

"Nope, not at all, it's just the beginning." I smile at him, I hug him, he hugs back. "Well, hi Hallie."

"Hi Houston." I smile. He's about to leave but I stop him, "Wait." I say.

"Yes?" He asks but I kiss him instead, he's shocked at first but kisses back, I pull away, and hug him one last time, "You're making this really hard Hallie." He chuckles at me.

"Probably. How long are you gone for?" I ask.

He sighs, "2 years." I gasp, and hold back tears, so I smile. "I'll wait." I whisper in his ear, and kiss him one last time before the long goodbye is gone. "Bye Hallie. And I'll wait too."

"Bye Houston." I look at him until he's out of eyesight, I turn around, and look at everyone eyes on me, I try my hardest not to cry, but it's not working, I run into Ally, Talia, Tyler, and Austin's arms and cry.

"It's alright. He's only gone for 2 years." Tyler says, while Talia slaps him on the head. I chuckle at the sight. "Oh Tyler, what would I do without you." I hug him. "I wonder that too." He says. I laugh. And we all go home.

~At Hallie's House Hallies P.O.V Still~

"Hallie Maria Lawson!" My dad slurs… wait slurs?

"What dad?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Come here," I go near him and the next thing I know, is that his hands are on my neck. "Never come back late! Now, time for your punishment!"

"Dad!" I gasp, 1 for him saying that and 2 because I'm losing my breath. The next thing I knew is that, I'm getting punched and kicked.

"Oh well, I guess that's it. Never do that again! Or else it wont be just hitting!" He evilly smirks and goes into his room.

What. The. French Toast. Happened. To. My. Dad?

I go in my room and sit at my keyboard, then I gasp, my book that I haven't used in so long is sitting on my keyboard, it has the letter 'H' on it. I read my last entry,

"_Dear SongBook,_

_My mom just left to study penguins, my dad isn't taking it well. My mom says when she gets back, she wants divorce paper. Well gotta go. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Hallie, the great __"_

That was 3 months ago. I remember I wrote songs, but now I have inspiration, but I cant write now, I have school, well. Gotta get some sleep. I climb in my bed and I look at the picture of me and Houston, I was behind him hugging him by the neck. I kissed the photo, and fell asleep.

**Did you see Hallie's talent?**

**Anyways, I hope there's no more confusion.**

**Review please!**


End file.
